Nothing
by Sei Honou
Summary: Simple. He is my everything. I am his nothing. -JinXiaoyu-


Tekken5:DRfic

-insert disclaimer here-

Here you go. A JinXiaoyu fic based on another real-life experience by Sei. AU. High School. Angst. You've been warned.

* * *

**Nothing**

_Simple. He is my everything. I am his nothing. No matter how much I rotate the world, I will still be his nothing. No matter how much I smile, I will still be his nothing... And no matter how much I come in and come out of his life, I will remain his nothing..._

* * *

_No. He doesn't pinch my arm just to hear my screams of pain and mirthful laughter. He doesn't stroke my head when I feel down. He doesn't hold my hand. He doesn't tell me that I'm pretty. He doesn't cheer me up when I'm feeling blue. You know what he does?_

_...Nothing._

_He only does the things I mentioned to **her**... _

_**Her**..._

_I try my very best not to be so jealous of **her **because... she's my friend. _

_Besides... Jin is happy. If Jin is happy, then that makes me happy as well!_

_

* * *

_

The girl in pigtails closed her blue notebook with a gloomy sigh. The day has been quite a roller coaster ride for her.

"_Spinning around and around."_

Placing the blue notebook under her bed, she took out a pink notebook from her school bag. It was her English journal.

She sighed again. Another pack of colorful lies will be written for the sake of saving pride and keeping up her image of mirth and innocence. She smiled to herself. _"Xiaoyu. Liar."_

Her pen began scribbling, her writing legible, just enough to please the teacher, but never enough to please her. Especially when she uses her lovely handwriting to compose a paragraph of finely-schemed falsehoods.

Their theme for their current entry is "Your Love".

Were the gods above really against her?

* * *

_Journal..._

She paused, thinking of a slap-up word to start her entry. She never understood why people saw rainbows all around her when all she sees in herself is one big nimbus cloud. The others say that she's always feeling peachy. Of course she would smile, laugh if she needed to. She was one big lie. Her life was a masquerade, and she was the always the star of the ball. Everyday was a facade she has to keep up, a little story written for her by fate. She can't help but laugh.

Her pen swivels around the lined composition notebook.

_Love... It's like bubblegum that sticks to your heart. _

Good start. Only a few more lies and she's all set to go.

_Love is like a rosary that's full of mysteries. _

Right. Fill in every space with cheesy love quotes.

_Love is blind. Just too blind to see where you're going and who you're gonna fall for._

What good did love bring to her? Xiaoyu thought deep and hard. Whenever she thought of love, the only one that comes into her mind is Jin. Why? Wasn't that already self-explanatory? What was love for her?

Love wasn't all sunshine and holding hands while walking. Love wan't all love songs and bouquets of roses with matching butterflies and fireworks when you kiss. Love was some freaking shit her grandfather taught her when she told him that her heart always leaped when Jin was around.

Again, her pen began writing.

_The person I love... Where do I start? For all I know is, he loves chocolate and misses his mother whom he left in the province. He has woody brown eyes, enticing and pretty to gaze upon. Sometimes I lose myself when I stare deep into his eyes. I get lost in the world inside his hazel orbs. He'll catch me staring at him all dreamy. He would always pinch my nose and grin. Of course my heart would go jumpity-jump-jump and all of my insides would get rearranged. _

Full stop. Her beautiful lies seemed to be convincing already. That was a nicely-used bundle of lies. Where are the truths accompanying those lies?

Well... The person Ling Xiaoyu loves hates sweets and is enraged because his mother went missing for the past... she doesn't know... six years of his life. His brown eyes are full of hate and embitterment. Whenever he caught her staring at him, she would receive a finely-aimed glare from him. The worst part of that is he never even touched her.

She wrote every entry, like colorful little fantasies written by a little girl who believed in the power of love.

_My grandfather told me something he read from the Bible. _

_Love is patient. Love is Kind._

_It is not jealous or boastful._

_It is not rude or irritable. _

_It does not see the wrong in others._

_But it rejoices in righteousness._

_Love believes all things,_

_Bears all things and_

_Endures all things._

She didn't know how to end this entry. Nothing came in her head for a perfect, squeaky-clean ending.

Nothing.

So her pen began penning the sudden quote her brain thought out.

_I'm sure that when the right time comes, we'll get together. We'll be happy and we'll be in love forever!_

_~Xiao_

Another lie. Somehow, she keeps on finding herself lying and lying more and more everyday.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. Why? Did anyone ever know that she was lying?

She took out the blue notebook from under her bed and flipped it open. Scanning her previous entries, this time, her **real **entries, she located her latest entry.

_Simple. He is my everything. I am his nothing. No matter how much I rotate the world, I will still be his nothing. No matter how much I smile, I will still be his nothing... And no matter how much I come in and come out of his life, I will remain his nothing..._

She erased her signature below her statement.

_He is my everything. I am his nothing. It doesn't matter if I see him with **her **and he's even happier. I don't care. **I don't care at all**... I'll keep on smiling even though he keeps on throwing them back at me. I'll keep on laughing even though it irritates him. I'll support them because they're both special to me._

A tear fell and dropped on her entry. Her tear made the ink on the page run. Lying took its toll on her. It wasn't free like the air we breathe.

Sniffing, trying to keep her composure, she bit the edge of her pen, anything to keep her from screaming out loud.

_Someday, I will become something for him. Someday, I will become his **everything**... _

_I just have to wait. _

_Jin will get tired of **her**... _

_Sooner or later, I'll be his everything. And **she'll be his nothing**._

A little bit of lying to the people around her, and a whole lot of lying to herself.

_**Snap...**_

Her pen broke. Along with the snapping was a scream of released pain and long-kept misery. As she screamed out all of her frustration, bright red blood dripped from her mouth, with warm, warm tears rolling down from her eyes. The blue notebook was flung aside, along with a string of curses she haven't let go of for such a long time.

* * *

_It doesn't hurt. This pain is nothing. _

_**Nothing.**_

**End**


End file.
